


The definition of single

by JamezBar



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crime, F/M, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamezBar/pseuds/JamezBar
Summary: "Ginny?" Harry called, and Ginny knew she was lying.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The definition of single

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead, then licked her lips and held her close for a moment. "I need to keep the house tidy," he whispered, and Ginny felt herself loosen as Harry kissed her once more.

"Harry, you're so beautiful," Ginny whispered, and Harry moved closer. His fingers caressed her face and she felt his body press into her back, her arms wrapping around his waist. He kissed her, but she didn't let go. He kissed her back, then down her body. Her heart was racing.

"Mmmmmmmm, please Harry," she whispered. He kissed her again, then a third time and the breath hitched in her chest, followed by an intense kiss.

"I love you, Ginny," he whispered into her mouth, and Ginny pressed her lips to his, letting him be the one to take her, to take her to sleep.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight," he said, and they kissed again. He kissed her with a passion he had never felt before, and the deep, hard kiss he gave her made her feel strong, safe and loved.

"Thank you," she whispered, and Harry was gone. Ginny felt her heart beating fast, and she ran from the house, leaving her hair in a mess of beading, and it only lasted a few minutes before she ran back into the house and called to Harry, who was standing in the doorway, not looking at her.

"Ginny?" Harry called, and Ginny knew she was lying.

"Yes?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Mum, why don't you come in, and we'll watch the Quidditch match," he said, and Ginny did as she was told.

"What about Ginny?" asked Ginny, and Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I want her to watch."

"Do you want to watch, Harry?" asked Ginny, and he nodded. "You love watching Ginny play Quidditch. She's so graceful, so beautiful."

"Do you think I can be graceful with you?" Harry asked her, and Ginny blushed. "I like to dance, but if I try to dance, I get in trouble."

"I'm glad to hear that," she whispered, and Harry kissed her again. They moved up the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Ginny was about to prepare supper, and Harry was watching the game. He must be tired.

"What time is it, Harry?" asked Ginny, as they made their way to the sitting room.

"Tit. Ten minutes," he answered, and Ginny smiled.

"I'm not ready for supper, so you go first," she said, and Harry nodded.

"Okay, here we go," he said, and he ran to the kitchen to take a fork and a knife.

"I'm so glad I found you. I've never seen you so happy," said Ginny, and Harry smiled, and she gave him a kiss, the one she'd been thinking of since the last time they were kissing.

Harry turned the knife and fork, then leaned into the kitchen and made himself comfortable. He took a seat at the table, and Ginny walked over to sit beside him, kissing him as he took a bite of the food. He stayed in his chair and looked at her, but she ignored him and sat in the middle of the table, facing away from him. He found her expression beautiful, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to see it.

"I'm glad I found you," she whispered, and Harry kissed her again. They moved to the table and she began eating, but he wasn't hungry.

"Do you want to watch the Quidditch match, or would you prefer to go to bed?" she asked, and he nodded. She sat down on the other side of the table and he sat next to her.

"I can't go to bed," she said, but she didn't look at him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, and she looked at him with her eyes full of tears, and then she went to the chair where she sat, with her hands over her mouth. "Do you want me to change?" he asked, and Ginny nodded. He ran back into the living room, where he sat on the couch, and she sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"You can stay here, or you can go upstairs and be with me," he said.

"I don't want to go upstairs, but I want you here," she said.

"I think you're right, and I'm not going to let you leave," he said, and she nodded.

"You'd better not leave, if you don't want to," she said. "I'll call the police. They'll call for a warrant and we'll make sure you can't go back."

"There's nothing I can do," I replied. "I'm afraid to go anywhere else. Not even to this country. At least not without you with me."

"I don't see how it can be helped," she said. "I don't have any choice. My family won't let me. And you're not one of those people."

"I'm a good citizen," I said. "You want to take me with you to the police station, but you'll get caught if you try to leave. I mean, if you try to leave without a warrant, they'll kill you and you'll be dead."

"No, I don't think so," she said. "If you try to leave, you'll get caught."

"But you're a good citizen," I told her. "You're not an enemy of the state, are you? You'll get your ass kicked for me to leave, if you try to leave. You'll get caught. You're not going to be able to take me back."

She smiled sadly. "I know. But I can't get through this alone. I have a daughter and a husband who can't help me, and I can't afford to put them through the same hell as I've already been through. So I just can't stay. I can't take the risk. You're leaving, then? Good for you."

"No," I said. "I'll call the cops if I have to."

"Oh, well," she said. "They'll be there."

"And the cops will have a warrant," I said. "Maybe it'll work."

"No, I'm afraid not. The police won't come, unless the warrant is too good for them."

"You can't take me back."

"No, I can. I can leave. I can go anywhere. I'm not an enemy of the state, are I? I'll get my ass kicked for me to go, and I'll die for it. So, you leave. I'll call the police and they'll give you a warrant and you'll be on your way."

"I'll never go back. I'm not an enemy of the state, are I?" she said. "I don't have a family. I'm not going to have a daughter or husband to help me. I can't even afford to put them through the same hell as I've already been through. So I just can't take the risk."

"I can't help you," I told her. "You'll get caught, if you try to leave. I mean, if you try to leave without a warrant, they'll kill you and you'll be dead."

"No, I don't think so," she said. "If you try to leave, you'll get caught. You're not going to be able to take me back. I don't have any choice. My family won't let me. And you're not one of those people."

"I'm a good citizen," I told her. "You want to take me with you to the police station, but you'll get caught if you try to leave. I mean, if you try to leave without a warrant, they'll kill you and you'll be dead. I know."

She shrugged. "You're wrong, of course, but I can't help you. You're an enemy of the state, are you?"

"I'm not. I'm not an enemy of the state. I'll get my ass kicked for me to go, and I'll die for it. So, you leave."

"No, I'll call the cops if I have to."

"Oh, well," she said. "They'll be there."

"And the cops will have a warrant," I told her. "Maybe it'll work. But they won't come, unless the warrant is too good for them."

She sighed. "Well, I can't go back. I can't take the risk."

"No, I can. I can leave. I can go anywhere. I'm not an enemy of the state, are I? I'll get my ass kicked for me to go, and I'll die for it. So, you leave. I'll call the police and they'll give you a warrant and you'll be on your way."

"I'll never go back," she said. "I'm not an enemy of the state, are I?"

"I'm not. I'm not an enemy of the state. I'll get my ass kicked for me to go to Lulu's but I'll do it for the other girls too, there is nothing more important in the world to me than my daughter. Now that you are here and talking to me, you might say why are you doing this?"

"That's your problem and it is time you deal with it."

"If you just want to harass a couple of girls at Lulu's then I don't see what the problem is. Please just leave me alone and stop bothering my daughter."

He tries to open the door but after some time he hears some banging sounds inside and closes the door again. He sighs and says, "Just get rid of me now. I don't give a shit about you."

"You're making me uncomfortable."

He looks at her. He knows that she is a bit older than him but he can't help but notice the way she stands and has the same general shape. She wears makeup and is dressed in jeans and a green shirt. In her hands is a sheath knife that she uses to cut things.

"I know what you are doing, you are just putting yourself in danger. I will not take you out of here if you continue this."

"I am not putting myself in danger. I only want to protect my daughter. I am just doing my job."

"Then you will get out of here before I go to Lulu's and if I catch you I will kill you."

"I don't want to die."

"That is what I want to hear. I will kill you in a second if you continue this."

She doesn't respond but she shows no emotion and calmly puts her hands on her hips. The strength of her grip on her knife does not show any signs of diminishing in her age. He sees the reason for that in her eyes. He says, "It's the right thing to do, I just need you to tell me what you are doing."

"I don't know. I just like to think that I am doing the right thing."

"You aren't the right person to judge. The police are right here if you need them. The only thing you have to do is tell me what you are doing. We can talk about it together."

"OK. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me how you got here. Where you came from. What you went through. Who you were with."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's OK. I know that you are upset. But you are my daughter and I love you and I'm going to do everything I can to make it right for you."

"I'm not trying to get out of this. I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

"I know you are upset."

"It's ok, I'm not the one who is upset. I want to talk to you about it."

"What happened?"

"I left my daughter with this man while I was out of town."

"Where?"

"She ran away. I got scared."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know."

"You might be right. I can see that you are scared."

"I want to know where she is. I want to go see her."

"You think you are going to be able to find her?"

"I don't know. I am going to see how my daughter looks."

"Well what are you going to do with her?"

"I am going to take her to the doctor. I think I can find her without seeing her again."

"OK. Can you tell me when you will get there?"

"That is a great question. I don't know. I will see what I can do. I want to find out where my daughter is."

"I will go with you."

"I'm sorry."

He finds himself in a foreign country and he feels like a fool for even asking the question. He looks around and finds a large open area and an out building with signs on it. He walks inside and into the first of the three rooms. The first is empty and the second has a lot of plants growing on the walls and floor. The third is very dark and the most disgusting. It has two large red stains on the walls that are covered by a thick layer of dirt. He turns to the second room and it is filled with a dark color. The room is made of wood and is quite large. He is walking through and the room is extremely dark. It is filled with mold and he sees mounds of it on the floor. He starts to see the traces of it in the shadows and his vision begins to waver. He is aware of an unnatural rumbling in the distance.

He hears the Whirlwind, which is moving in the shadows. It is a shape that resembles a pair of wings. It is also a dragon.

The Whirlwind sees him and steps closer, causing him to tremble in fear. It looks for any signs of light and finally turns to its full form, causing several powerful blasts of energy to erupt from it.

The Whirlwind continues to charge and eventually runs out of energy. The Whirlwind falls back and collapses. Some of the shadow trees erupt and shatter in a shower of rocks. The dragon now appears in the wreckage.

He still has some mana left, and raises his hands and yells a command.

"Change the Mana back to Stone."

He yells again, and the mana of the Whirlwind is slowly restored.

He sits down, exhausted.

A Young Ghost

Cyrus is left in the care of Rosalee and is given a choice to continue on his path or to join Rosalee in the Fairy Godmother's army.

He has to find a way to take on the power of the kings in the past to get back to his own time.

He walks over to the edge of the forest. The trees are very dense, so he is unable to see much. The other side of the forest is more wooded, and has few trees. The ground is flat, but there are many ponds with pools of water.

The trees appear to be made of some kind of magical substance. At first, he is uncertain if they are just leaves or something more.

Cyrus looks at the pond.

The Whirlwind appears and heads towards the lake.

He is unsure what is happening, but soon realizes that the Whirlwind is almost right on top of the pond.

He approaches the pond and starts swimming.

The Whirlwind is close to the pond and turns to attack.

Cyrus jumps in and attacks, however, his sword barely manages to block a single swing. The Whirlwind rises up and starts moving towards the king.

Cyrus tries to move the Whirlwind away from him, but it does not seem to be able to do so.

He gets to his feet and starts to swim toward the Whirlwind. The Whirlwind moves very quickly, and he suddenly thinks of an idea.

He wants to rush at the Whirlwind and kick it in the head, which would actually cause the Whirlwind to disappear.

He starts making a series of moves.

The Whirlwind is moving so fast, that he can not even see the arc of his kicks.

He kicks at the Whirlwind's head, causing it to fling its body away.

Cyrus tries to run to safety, but the Whirlwind moves again.

Cyrus continues his attack, but the Whirlwind kicks him in the side.

He gets up, and manages to kick the Whirlwind's side again, causing it to fly back and finally crash into the pond.

Cyrus is shocked.

Rosalee comes out of the Fairy Godmother's army and asks if he is all right.

Cyrus shakes his head, and says he is fine.

Rosalee walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you, Cyrus."

She then leaves him.

Cyrus lies on the ground and starts to cry.

A Star Child

Cyrus is found by the Fairy Godmother. She is supposed to lead him to a fairy godmother that will take him to a fairy godmother to become a star child.

She instructs him to keep calm, and to never forget who he is. She also tells him that the princess will be very upset if he does not follow her lead.

The fairy godmother is shown to be watching him as he is being led around.

She places a wooden platform at the edge of the water, and tells him to climb up.

Cyrus climbs up to the top and looks around.

At the top, he sees the sky, which is filled with stars. He sits down and starts to play.

The Fairy Godmother talks to him, telling him that he has been chosen to be a star child, but he must make sure he pays attention and listens.

Cyrus listens and decides to stay focused on the task at hand.

The Fairy Godmother offers to show him a great hero, who will give him strength and strength will bring happiness.

Cyrus is stunned. He looks at the sky, and begins to sing.

He tells a story about a god's son, and his sword. Cyrus is very moved by the story, though, and says that it is one of the most wonderful in the book. When Cyrus visits the wall, the chief of the Artaxerxes' army welcomes him, and Cyrus tells them about his future plans. He will build a new capital at Cyrene, for he plans to conquer and take the throne from his father. The king says that he is ready to give his consent. This night the citizens go into a street to offer their prayers, and two of the King's relatives come up and tell the people that the king will not come. The king says to the crowd, 'Fools, I do not want your prayers. I am a king. I will conquer Cyrene.'

The next day Cyrus's troops are in Cyrene. He talks with the king of the city about his future plans. The king says that Cyrus is mad. The king of the city says that the Artaxerxes had been drunk when he made the offer to the gods, and that this would mean that the god was not going to keep his promise. Cyrus says that he has been drunk once before and that he can go again, but the king says that if he wants to know what is going to happen, he should know the name of the god.

When Cyrus enters the Temple, he tells the people that the god has put his name on the wall, but then he is compelled to return to the palace. He goes into the Hall of the King and sees a piece of stone with the word MANDARIN on it. He sees that it is a necklace of jewels and he looks at the jeweled band, but he is not able to choose a name for the jewel. He asks the priests to call it (Rispera, the Jewel of Rhodope, which means) 'A jewel of thy true name'. The priests are unable to agree on a name, and the king is so irritated that he yells at them. He says that if they refuse to choose a name, they must all come down to the Sea of Grief.

Cyrus is disappointed by the king's reactions. The King then leads Cyrus to the Palace of the Gods, and in the palace he sits on the throne of Artaxerxes and he tells him about his plans for Cyrene. The king says that he will see to it that the king is not able to come. He is so angered that he will let Artaxerxes alone to build his capital. The king then goes out to the Sea of Grief. He is so angry that he shouts at the priests, who are saying that they cannot decide the name for the jewel. The priests are unable to say a name, and the king is so angry that he yells at them. He says that if they refuse to choose a name, they must all come down to the Sea of Grief.

The king is so angered that he screams, 'My god is so angry! My god is so angry!', and all the gods (except Artemis) flee. The king tells his sons to chase after them, and they go after the priests. After a while the king's sons throw them into the Sea of Grief. Artemis, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, and Artemis's husband Helios are among those who enter the Sea of Grief. As they swim towards the shore of the Sea of Grief, the king and his sons sit down on the shore, laughing and joking.

Artemis comes back and tells them that the king has told him that he will let Artaxerxes build his capital. She also tells them that the god is angry because he has been drunk, and that he cannot be allowed to build his capital. The king does not agree with this, and says that if Artemis tells him to build his capital, he will not. Artemis tells the king that there is another name for the jewel. The king asks her what this name is. She tells him that it is 'Zoobos' (which means 'dragon') and the king says that this means that the jewel should be in the sky. He then tells her that he has decided to go to the Sea of Grief.

Artemis is furious that her friends will go to the Sea of Grief and then she tells them that the dragon can not be allowed to grow so large that he may not be able to control it, and she throws herself off the shore and disappears. Zeus and Hera chase after Artemis, and Artemis's husband Helios catches up with her. They grab a key from her necklace and begin to drive it into the sea, until Zeus is able to drive it into the Sea of Grief, breaking the dragon. The Sea of Grief is now empty.

In the palace of the gods, there are no statues of Athena. However, some of the other gods tell a story about how they met their goddess, Athena. They tell a story that their god was the first, and the last, to ride on a horse. They also tell the story of how Athena, goddess of wisdom, told the people that they were wrong, that the gods do not ride horses.

"It's never actually told that he was the first to ride on a horse," adds Pears. "That's a myth. It's just a myth."

The book is unique because it documents not just one religion, but several, from different cultures.

"You've got people like those little long-nosed fishmen in China, you've got people like the little bunch of mountain people in Africa, you've got people who are like the Amazonians," says Pears. "There are all kinds of variations. They have their own set of traditions. And they're very much like each other. So they're fascinating, and I think the book is great. It's very interesting."

It's not just the story of a specific myth that's fascinating — the technology is also fascinating, as Pears explains.

"There's a device in the book called a 'Bantu' ball, which is a small, conical ring that's used to have a roll on it. That gives it some type of friction that allows for the roll to stop," he says.

There's also a device that's much more powerful than even the little balls. It's a device that's carved out of wood, and it's like a small missile. It's also made out of metal, and is called a Dhamma spear.

And a Dhamma spear is made out of wood. It's something that's very special to one particular tribe in South Africa, which is called the Venda people.

"The Venda have invented one of the most powerful weapons in the world," says Pears. "They call it a Dhamma spear, and it's an ancient piece of technology that's been passed on, that they've been using for thousands of years.

"It's incredibly powerful."

The following image, courtesy of Dr. Joshua Pears, is of the Dhamma spear in the museum in South Africa. Image Credit: Dr. Joshua Pears

Pears is fascinated by the way a culture uses their weapons. He says that's why you'll find the spear in so many cultures across the world.

"There are so many different kinds of weapons that are very deeply embedded in human culture," he says. "And people have created many different kinds of tools that have been passed down from one generation to the next for thousands of years."

Pears says one of the most important things the book explores is the invention of fire.

"So when you talk about fire, we're talking about fire-making, fire-setting, fire-serving," he says. "It's basically how we have been doing this for thousands of years."

In fact, the indigenous communities of Australia believe fire is more ancient than the origin of mankind. And it's not only Australia, but across the globe, that these tribes believe fire is a vital part of life.

"You can actually hear it from the other side of the world," says Pears. "They actually say that the original fire is a very strong force and it's very strong that people make fires that are very powerful. So fire is the ancient force that we need, that we make life possible."

And Pears says it's these types of beliefs that are key to the discovery of ancient technologies.

"We need to understand what the ancient people were doing and what they were using," he says. "And understanding the nature of that is the key to understanding the history of the planet."  
is the key to understanding the history of the planet."  
is the key to understanding the history of the planet."

'Some people will come up with novel theories about this'

In 2005, the international team of astronomers investigated the possible discovery of a comet or asteroid that was likely to have caused the extinction of dinosaurs.

The initial reports were that they had found a long-period comet, but what they found instead was an asteroid.

Dr Brinsley said that the project had been the "fatal mistake" of not noticing that the asteroid was huge.

"The asteroid, which is known as 1999 JU3, was very similar in size to the dinosaurs and it hit Earth," he said.

"It's the only possible explanation that we could come up with.

"Some people will come up with novel theories about this. Some people have tried to call it comet or asteroid, which is incorrect.

"It's a rather unlikely story but it's the one that's actually plausible and I think it's reasonable that we want to keep that story alive."

Topics: astronomy-space, space-exploration, israel, united-states

First posted  
that story alive." Topics: astronomy-space, space-exploration, israel, united-states First posted  
that story alive." Topics: astronomy-space, space-exploration, israel, united-states First posted  
that story alive." Topics: astronomy-space, space-exploration, israel, united-states First posted

Process finished with exit code 0


End file.
